Haunting
by Alucard's Annoying Friend
Summary: Helena has to get out of london and now! Luckly for her the Valentine Brothers are here to help....or wil they? Alucard/oc


_**It was never fair to the poor girl...**_

_**She was so young....**_

_**She was so innosent....**_

_**How could this fate be fall such a girl....**_

The man held onto his cross tightly as he spoke in a faint whisper

**"Lord, save this girl"**

This man's old bones have seen so much, but this...this was horrible....

**"Save this girl from his **_**Haunting**_**"**

**Haunting**

**Chapter 1: Let Poor Souls Rest**

_In this hour of fear, death, pain, and blood. Let the poor souls rest, for the dead have only seen the end of war...but have also seen the comeing of Armageddon_

_-Unknown_

_*~0~0~--------------0"~*~"0--------------~0~0~*_

**Helena **

I looked down at the floor as the old man told me my fate...I sighed "So,...nothing will change my fate will it?" the man half shrouded by the looming shadows sounded dead "I'm sorry my dear, I've looked, surched and tore away every book looking for a way to stop this event...Forgive me." I looked up, my snowy hair dancing slightly from the gusts that had danced into the old room by an open window. "No sir, thank you. You have done so much for me." I would not let my pain show. "Thank you so much, but may I ask....Why me?" My violet eyes pierced the darkness, longing for the kind face of this man. "Forgive me Miss Helena, but I can only reveal so much...I can tell one thing,...It's in your blood...-" I cut him off knowing he would continue. "Thank you sir, but that is all you need tell." I smiled kindly at the elder man "I presume all will be made clear in good time, hmm?" I could tell he was nodding, even if he loomed in the shadows. "Thank you Miss Helena, for understanding...and..." the man stopped. I could see a tear run down his aged chin. "Good luck." I smiled at the man as he vanished into the darkness "No," I whispered "Thank you."

___________________________________________

_Soon...._

____________________________

**Alucard **

I faded into the room bowing to my master. "Master, what are you orders?" The blond woman sighed, putting out her cigar. "Don't play dumb Alucard. You feel it in your blood...You know vary well what is going on." I smirked, my red fedora hiding my eyes and orange wire-framed glasses, giving me, what I'm guessing was an errie look. Ms. Hellsing took out another cigar sighing "So,...whats her name?" I chuckled "How should I know?" Integra snarled her blood pressure clearly raising. "She is to be your mate Alucard, yet you know NOTHING of the poor woman!" I chuckled again "Correct, for all I know she could be a five year old-" Integra snapped "Thats SICK!" she took at hit before continuing "Alucard, if thats the case, you know you WILL have to wait until she as least of age!" I rolled my eyes and shrugged my glove palms facing the roof. "I'm just pulling your strings Master, she has to be at least 16 years of age before we going into, well....heat-" She snapped again "Your not cats! Alucard!"

I smirked "Then what would you have me call it master?" She sighed "Never mind, you are dismissed."

I smirked and faded "Yes Master."

**Integra **

Alucard would be inraged if he knew what I was doing...even if I was his master...this was something no human, vampire, or ghoul should ever even attempt. He'll know, even if I doused myself in vaseline, or gave myself a chemical bath....he would know. I hopped out of the chopper and onto the cobble stone road, incased in a beautiful garden...I looked up to see the castle..._hmm,...So this is where Alucard once lived..._I glowered and hissed "Must of been part of the arrangement..." I trotted up the stone steps to the large door. I gripped the old rusted door knocker, but before I hammered on the door I glanced at it...Rusted over 100's of years, elegant curves dance along the fine art, tendrils carved like curling rivers into the old metal. I glowered at the door before hammering of the door with the old, yet beautiful object. "One Moment!" called a tiny voice, I could hear faint foot steps on the other side. Then the large door opened with an errie shriek of age. A young girl, about 17 stood in the tall door way, her skin was pale, almost sickly so. Her hair barely reached her back, the odd thing was it was pure white. I then saw her eyes, a vibrant, glowing violet. She was small, and skinny, only about 5'2. and gosh it looked as if she had ate anything in weeks! She had on a ruffled white dress on, with blue trimmings on it. She also had a large silver cross around her neak. "Oh, Hello!" she greeted her large violet eyes blinking cutely "Oh god" I shuddered. She would break in his hands. I glared at the woman, more like girl. I grabbed her shoulders forcing her into the wall, hold her still. "I'm here to warn you girl! He is coming, and you must run!" I plead to the girl as he looked at me fear consuming her eyes. She placed a hand on her cross. "That won't save you girl, NOTHING WILL! you must run, don't hide, he WILL find you!" The girl nodded. "Yes ma'am! but, please forgive me..." she closed her eyes. I raised any eye brow. Just then her fist shot forward sending me backwards about 10 feet. I gawked at the peteat girl, who was now smirking. "I'm not as weak as I look." I blinked in surprise, then I smiled at the girl warmly as she offered me her hand. as she had just appeared before me.

_______________________________

_Soon..._

__________________________________________________

**Helena **

I paced down the old stone stair case into the cold chambers of the dungeon. I ran over to the steel cases, I pulled out two after searching past the names "Zeus" "Hermes" "Mercury" "Aphrodite" "Apollo" I snatched that one then continued to read "Artemis" I snatched that one and dash over two the table. I slammed open the large steel cupboard. I glanced around, I grabbed a dress skirt full of the small boxes and tossed them on the steel table. I quickly opened both cases and took Artemis out first. She was a Raging Bull 454 Cacull Revolver, I fixed her so she could hold 10 rounds and not 5, also she was alot bigger then most of her kin. Also,..eh,...alot more pounds, 11 kilograms, or um,...24.2508488 lbs. When I made her I manage to burn some cobalt into the metal alloy for the gun giving it a blueish tint. On the left side of the beauty was the word "Hunt" carved gracefully into the side, the bullets were given to me by that man....

_only these will hurt him,...but hear me out Miss Helena...you can NOT kill this thing, even if you tried!_

I loaded the gun quickly sliding in into it's holster under my dress. I took out Apollo, this was not my gun....I closed my eyes remembering his words

_This is the exact same gun he uses miss, it will come in handy...._

The Jackal...390mm long barrel, and 16kg....only he knew my taste in guns, and somehow tint this gun redish orange....Funny how i named him Apollo,...for Artemis and Apollo were twins...blue and red...I smiled as I loaded the gun quickly then glanced at the side "Burn" was scratched into the side, it looked as if an animal had done it. I slid the gun into the 2ed holster under my dress and packed some bullets into my bra, apron, dress and the little maids crown was filled with them. I smirked and asked out loud "What the fuck am I?"

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: PLEASSSSSEEEEE! forgive me! I know nothing of guns and just spent two hours resurching and I don't even know if a rageing bull is good or not, but hey I tried so please don't be mad, also I have no fucking clue if you can even do that with Cobalt! so please!!!!! don't be mad at my dambassness! also I don't belave the world will end so yeah ^^" also I know my spelling sucks and I have the worst grammer if you don't like it the STFU and flame I dare you, I LIKE IT LOLOLOLLO but good reviews I like more ^_^"**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**


End file.
